Like Snow
by charcola
Summary: Can feelings change like the seasons? Shadow rethinks his relationship with Sonic as he overhears something he didn't know. Sonadow


_Daydreaming, again._

Shadow wondered silently what it would be like to race up these frosted mountains.

Snow tickled his black fur as he walked along the winding, forest trail. He took his time, breathing in the cool air and taking in the scenery around him; the mountains laced in white, reaching for the clouds above, the pine trees that spread a refreshing scent through the pathway and the blue hedgehog ahead, speeding between the trees, stretching his legs in the cool air.

It still felt almost intrusive, staring at the cobalt hedgehog as he ran; dancing between obstacles as if they were the wind, his muscles flexing with each twist and turn. Though Shadow wouldn't admit it aloud, he brought a certain beauty to the sport – never even leaving the slightest hint of his presence on the snow. It was something he had admired from the first day they first met. That and his ability to find the light in every situation, something even the younger ones lacked in the worst of times.

He turned to face the darker companion, twisting on the tip of his shoe like a ballerina. A charming smile lit up his face as Shadow pulled the cobalt hedgehog close.

'Race?' he asked quietly, tracing his fingertips along the white, furry neckline.

"An opportunity to show you up, faker… How could I resist?" Shadow laughed.

The pair had been dating for almost four months now, but it still felt brand new.

A starting line formed in the snow with my skates as Shadow slid across, then quickly darted behind it, ready to race. Sonic stood beside him casually, grinning the whole time.

'3…' he called.

'2…' Shadow muttered.

'1…' they shouted together, both sprinting off in the distance.

Shadow's legs started rushing along the trail at a medium speed, keeping the pace with the 'blue blur' while avoiding all the crowded trees around them. Sonic glanced over quickly, flashing another trademark smile and spinning off into the distance. Growling, Shadow followed suit.

'You know,' Sonic shouted, running backwards playfully, 'if I win, _and let's face it, I will win_, I think I should get a prize.'

'Hmph.'

Less than a second passed before Shadow caught up to him again, watching him pick up the pace towards a hill ahead.

Shadow was instantly reminded of the mountains that were in the distance before, not surprised that we were climbing one already. Using a little more of the chaos energy within him, Shadow propelled his legs ahead of Sonic, watching as his eyes caught on to something else entirely. He had begun observing, too.

'Focus, you're falling behind,' Shadow teased.

Almost instinctively, he found the energy to propel himself up the remainder of the hill. The dark hedgehog smiled to himself, running the rest of the way up.

He was one step away from the top when Sonic sped in front. Frustrated, he made a futile attempt to race ahead and jumped up to the flat land, bracing himself for Sonic's cocky grin.

When he opened his eyes, however, the hedgehog was nowhere to be seen.

'Sonic?' he called curiously, careful to watch his surroundings for an attack.

Sure, it was unlikely that the faker was hurt, but one never knows. He grunted to himself quietly and looked behind the rocks obstructing the view. The air was much thinner up here, and he couldn't help but shiver.

'Gotcha!' a voice yelled as two hands quickly swiped around the raven coloured stomach.

By reflex, Shadow twisted and grabbed the stranger around the throat, lifting them and pressing them against one of the rocks. At the sight of Sonic, he was tempted to tighten his grip further, but unclasped his hand to let him stand on his own.

'I… won…' he spluttered, clutching onto his windpipe and chuckling weakly.

Shadow simply snorted, placing his hand around the blue throat again to remind him of how close he was to losing.

'Okay Shads, you can relax up now,' he chuckled nervously, pulling the hands away but not releasing them entirely.

Shadow leant a fraction closer to his face and Sonic shivered.

'What's your prize, Faker?' he muttered.

Suddenly, Sonic's heartbeat accelerated. Shadow took it as a sign to lean in closer, their foreheads brushing lightly.

'I was thinking… maybe…' he began, looking down at the white chest fur across from him

Shadow's eyes widened as he thought of all the possibilities Sonic could be considering.

'…That we should go skiing later.'

He cocked his head to the side, looking into the scarlet eyes innocently.

Shadow couldn't help it. He growled and leant against Sonic, pressing his mouth against the peach muzzle. He didn't seem entirely shocked, but rather, inviting - allowing Shadow's tongue to slip across his and then putting up a fight of his own. Shadow's spine tingled as hands gripped the curves of his lower back, pushing further into the dark fur.

Shadow was just debating whether or not to take things further when they heard a scream.

'SONIC!'

_Actually, it was more the sound of a cat drowning._

Smiling feebly, Sonic carefully pulled away.

'You… didn't hear that,' Shadow pleaded, still clutching onto his waist tightly.

He frowned, muttering, 'I wish.'

He pulled Shadow's hands away apologetically before speeding into the distance.


End file.
